


Colors of the Rainbow

by lets_talk_appella



Series: PP3 Doesn't Exist Here [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Colorful fluff that is very fluffy, F/F, Fluff, Pride drabble, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: After Chloe has a nightmare, Beca knows just what to do to make her feel better. (And it might not be what you think.)





	Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little Pride drabble that I wanted to throw in with the series. I hope you enjoy!

Chloe jerks awake with a yelp just as a clap of thunder shakes the room around them. She whimpers with fear and clutches the sheets, totally disoriented by the raging storm and the fading tendrils of her nightmare. A bright flash of lightning illuminates their apartment, immediately followed by another deep boom of thunder that rattles the windows. Chloe shrinks further under the sheets, burrowing into the warm body lying next to her.

“Chlo? Whassup?” Beca’s voice, though hoarse and groggy with sleep, still sends a soothing wave of calm through Chloe’s veins. “Wha’s happenin’?”

“Bad dream,” Chloe breathes as Beca shifts in bed. Familiar arms wind around her waist to pull her close. Chloe pushes her face into Beca’s neck, breathing in her comforting Beca-smell.

“About what, baby?”

Chloe squeezes her eyes closed. Behind her eyelids, the nameless faces from her nightmare blur together, eyes narrowed in judgment and disgust as she holds Beca’s hand in defiance. It has been months since they’d been attacked at the Farmer’s Market in Louisiana, but the experience still haunts her.

“Nothing,” Chloe sighs, reopening her eyes and returning to the present. “It doesn’t matter.” It does matter, but Beca doesn’t need to know that.

Beca doesn’t press the issue. Instead, she pulls Chloe closer to her chest and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Think you’ll be able to sleep?”

Chloe winces; the idea of the nightmare resuming where it left off is a daunting one. Plus, with the storm pressing against the windows, threatening to get in, Chloe wasn’t sure she could sleep anyway. Another sharp rumble of thunder startles Chloe, and Beca holds her tighter.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Beca says, now sounding fully awake. “And actually… I have an idea.” She ducks down to press her lips against Chloe’s, soft and careful and so loving that it drives away the lingering dread in Chloe’s mind. Chloe parts her lips and presses closer, thinking that she knows (and likes) what Beca’s idea might be… but then, Beca brings the kiss to a close and pulls away. She throws back the sheets, exposing her tank top and shorts, and swings a leg over the edge of the bed.

“Beca?”

Beca glances back, smirk in place and eyebrow raised playfully. “Follow me.”

* * *

Considering their apartment is basically just one large room, it doesn’t take more than a couple of seconds for Chloe to join Beca in the kitchen. She glances at her phone, which is charging facedown on what passes as their countertop: 3:47am. It’s the weekend, so neither of them has to work in the morning, but it’s still not great for their sleep routine to be up this late. Or early.

“Bec, what are we doing?” she asks, leaning against the table. Already, with the apartment lights on and Beca awake with her, the sound of the storm is beginning to fade.

“If you give me just a second…” Beca murmurs, her back to Chloe as she reaches up into a cupboard.

Chloe watches, amused, as Beca has to rise to her tiptoes in order to reach what she’s searching for. After a moment, she makes a little sound of victory and pulls away from the cupboard, holding a brightly colored box. Surprise ripples through Chloe as she realizes what it is.

“A tie-dye kit?” she blinks at Beca, whose grin makes the lights in the kitchen appear dim.

“Yeah,” Beca shrugs, setting the kit down on the kitchen table before moving to their tiny closet. “I thought we could maybe tie-dye _these_ —” from the closet, she extracts several plain white t-shirts, tank tops, and even some socks “—for Pride next weekend. The colors… well, we could do rainbow, or any combination, really. If you want,” she adds a little shyly when Chloe doesn’t immediately respond.

“I—of course!” Chloe assures her, stepping close to take the tank tops from Beca’s arms. “Just surprised me. You wanna do this now?”

“Well,” Beca huffs, raising a hand to rub at the back of her neck. “I was planning on surprising you with this one night this week, but… since you had that nightmare… and the storm... I thought—”

Chloe cuts her off with a kiss, pressing her lips to Beca’s just as softly as Beca had kissed her earlier. She smiles into the kiss, pulling away after a moment to rest her forehead against Beca’s. “It’s perfect,” she whispers.

“Cool,” Beca grins before stepping back, her arms still full of new white garments. “Um, so, I don’t know if we should do all of it because the packet says we gotta soak the shirts and stuff for, like, a few hours for the best results, so maybe if we do just a few for a couple minutes?”

Chloe nods and reaches for the tie-dye kit, reading the instructions. The final vestiges of her nightmare fade and the rain outside turns to a light sprinkle; as always, Beca had driven away the storm.

* * *

The following weekend at New York Pride, Chloe walks hand in hand with Beca, both clad in vibrant rainbow tie-dye t-shirts. Beca’s socks are dyed pink, purple, and blue, while Chloe’s are pink, yellow, and sky blue. Around them, thousands of people—many of them same-sex couples holding hands—of all ages and appearances mill around, waving various Pride flags. They’re all different, but to Chloe, they all seem to have two things in common: they’re all celebrating Pride, and they’re all smiling.

“Happy Pride, Chlo,” Beca murmurs in her ear, and the next thing Chloe knows, they’re kissing in the middle of the street.

Nothing has ever felt better.

 


End file.
